Land of Tales
by gaeaapril07
Summary: The famous four were looking for spells, when they found an unusual spell that backfires on them now their stuck as Ginny and the seven dwarves, Harry as the beast in the beauty and the beast can they find a way home or stay like this forever. Enjoy!
1. the new spell

Harry and Ginny were having normal night watching muggle shows in Grimmauld place, when Ron and Hermione joined them.

"Harry can we change the program, they're having a special showing the Snow White and the seven dwarves" Hermione said sitting at the end of the couch.

"Sure, I used to love listening to that story, when I was I kid."

"Wait you mean you aunt told you bed time stories when you were young?" Ron said with unmistakable surprise.

"No, I only used to listen in to aunt Petunia when she told Dudley those stories" Harry said while changing the channel. "Oh well, at least we get to finally get to see what kind of bed time stories the muggle kid grew up with." Ron said happily while resting his arm on Hermione.

"Oh good! I used to love reading that story," Hermione said simply beaming at the thought of watching something with her prince charming.

When the show ended Ron how ever was simply confused "why would her mother kill her even if she is prettier than her. And what kind of help can dwarves give the Queen just did a simple search spell and whala there she is." Ron snapped to emphasize his point. "Oh, Ron. You know perfectly well that muggles meant to portray that the queen was a witch which meant bad news to Snow White and her protectors." Hermione said while standing up. "Any way its late we should go to bed we still need to go to the library in Diagon Alley to the different spells you need for your next assignment." "Alright already, geez to think that those simple minded muggles thinks that we need to do that mumbo jumbo to do a simple tracking charm." Ron said while walking after Hermione.

The next day the famous four were in the Diagon Alley library looking spells that would help the two aurors on their next mission. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were two of the most famous aurors there is. Not only did Harry defeated Lord Voldemort he and his best mate, Ron, helped capture the remaining death eaters, and establish a new way to help keep prisoners in Azkaban but also help keep the Dementors out of the Wizarding community. Hermione Granger is also made a name for herself at the ministry she is the youngest undersecretary to the minister. While Ginny is the most well known chaser of the Holyhead Harpie.

"Hey guys! Look at this" Harry said inside the special reading room for ministry officials. "What is it Harry?" Hermione said looking at the spell Harry was pointing at. "This spell lets the owner of the book go inside its pages and live the life of the hero/in of that particular story." He said excitedly, while reading the precautions that came with the spell. "This spell seems complicated even for our level." Hermione said looking at the different things needed for the spell to work properly. "Why don't we try it out?" Ron said looking at the two readers in front of him. "Yeah Hermione, why don't we try it out. It seems really harmless what could go wrong." Harry said imagining himself with Ginny at the different balls the fairytale characters attend. "Um… let me see… Everything we could get stuck there, and I for one knows that the wizard community will suffer a terrible lose if something happens to their favorite modern hero. And both of you still have your next mission to do." Hermione said with a hint of annoyance laced in her speech. "But Hermione, it's only a kid fairy tale and what's the harm in that we can easily finish the story if need be, because we already know the conclusion to each of the muggle fairy tale. And besides we can easily finish this mission is just an underground formation we did it about a hundred times already" Harry said looking at Hermione with a hopeful look in his eyes. "I don't know… maybe we can try it out on a simple fairy tale, them we can try harder ones like the goose girl and her talking horse or the glass hill." Hermione said looking like the Hermione they knew when she invented S.P.E.W and when she would discover new spells. "Its settled then we'll try it as soon as we can prove its safe." Harry said looking at Ron and Ginny with delightful eyes.

Two months has passed with their mission finished and nothing more to do but wait for their next assignment, the famous four decided to try the spell Harry discovered. so they were once again at Grimmauld place looking at the different fairy tale books Hermione has. "Look at all these books!" Ron said completely flabbergasted looking at the books that covered the floor of Harry's sitting room. "Well of course we need to look at the simplest form of fairy tale there is, so that's the tale we can enter without any problems." Hermione her head already buried in a book as thick as the books she always read when they were in Hogwarts.

After an hour of searching Hermione finally decide to make Snow white and the seven dwarves their first fairy tale visit. "So we know the basics right evil stepmother wants to kill her stepdaughter and be the fairest in the land with her magic mirror by her side she would always learn who is fairest in the land." Hermione said looking at the others. "Yup, we know the basics Hermione." Ginny said, beside Harry at the love seat they always sat in, their arms were entwined. "So can we try the spell now?" Ron said looking a little impatient. "Were almost ready we just need to change clothes, and then were off." Hermione looking a little anxious. "Why do we need to change our clothes?" Ron said looking a little annoyed. "Because, if we go to fairy tale land looking like this the characters might get suspicious." So they immediately change into medieval clothing and also decided to wear deep cloaks. after gathered into a circle and said the spell but after a minute of waiting, "Whats suppose to hap-" but before Ron could finished the sentence everything went black.


	2. Ginny and the seven dwarves?

Ginny Weasley was sore and bruised when she woke up. Her first words were "Where in Merlin's name am I?" she said rubbing her painful head, then stood up, dusted her deep red gown she started looking around the place she landed for any sign of the others. When she suddenly noticed the lock of stray hair that escaped her pins and noticed that her hair was ebony black like Harry's. Which made her even more confused than ever? "Let me see… I might be the heroin looking for the cottage in the middle of the woods, where the seven dwarves lived to help and give me protection against the wicked queen." Ginny muttered to herself while walking in the forest she found herself in.

After hours of walking she spotted a small cottage that strangely resembles the Burrow. When she went inside the cottage almost everything there made her gasp. Every detail in the cottage was the exact replica of the Burrow even the family clock that has the portraits of each Weasley member instead of hands. "They might be the seven dwarves Hermione was talking about." Ginny said to herself when she stared at the different things inside the "cottage" that she grew up with. When she finished inspecting the house she noticed that this cottage was not the exact replica it was dirtier than the burrow and the furniture was also smaller. So she decide to clean most of the mess and cook dinner for herself and the soon-to-arrive dwarves, but when she finished it was nearly dark and they weren't home yet, so she decide to rest at the sofa which was smaller compared to the original one she grew up with.

It was about eight in the evening when seven small figures entered the house, when surprised met with questions to the newly cleaned house and cooked meal that awaited them. They decided to search the house so that they will be sure if the person who trespassed was a friend or a foe. They found the sleeping Ginny on their sofa, but instead of waking her they just stared at her and waited patiently for the person to walk up.

Ginny on the other hand was having a great nap when she suddenly felt uneasy and that someone was watching her, she immediately woke up and shouted a long piercing high note that made her observers scream as well. When she finally gained her senses, she interrupted the small family that resembled her family in almost every way the only difference was that they were only up to her waist, with a question that made them stop abruptly. "Who are you?" Ginny said looking at the different yet familiar people that crowded the room. "We are the owners of this cottage that you have trespassed on. The one who looked like her dad said protecting the smaller version of her mother. "I'm sorry for trespassing on your property, but you see I have to hide from my evil step…" Ginny said hitting herself for forgetting how she was related to the one that's was trying to kill her. "You were hiding from your step… what?" one of the twin look-a-like said looking at Ginny with curios eyes. "My umm sister! My step sister the regent princess Cho, I was supposed to be crowned queen and marry my prince Harry when I turn seventeen, but she wanted the throne for herself and the love of my fiancé. So when we were on our afternoon ride my ladies-in-waiting were in the meadow making garlands while me and my were supposed to have a friendly horse race in the forest near the meadow, but when we were racing a storm broke out and I lost my way but my sister's most trusted guard found me and brought me to the cave where he was supposed to kill me, while he was hesitating to kill me he revealed my sister's plot but I begged him to spare me and promised him that I would never return to our land." Ginny said mustering up all the acting skill she gotten when she was still at Hogwarts, particularly when she pretended that she isn't interested at Harry any more. "Oh you poor dear!" the miniaturized Mrs. Weasley said immediately hugging her, almost exactly the same hug she always received from her own mother. "You can stay here with us if you like." Inquired the Bill look-a-like, while the others nodded their head vigorously and whole heartedly agree with letting her stay.

So that she would not make life harder for her benefactor she told them that she would look after the house when they would leave the house. They said that she need not trouble herself, but she insisted that she at least could help in any little way possible. "So that's decided we might as well introduce ourselves. I'm Molly Weaslebe," her mother's look-a-like said, "That's Arthur my husband," she said pointing to her father's look-s-like, "Our eldest son, William but we call him Bill, that's Charlie, Percival they age gap is only a few years and our twins Frederick and George." She continued as she pointed out each and every one of her brother's look-a-like. "hi I' Ginerva Swandelix but everyone calls me Ginny…" she said telling them the story of her made up life as Snow white. She told them that she is the only daughter of the king and queen, unlike the other kingdoms the girls are crowned and the men in the family were sent to different countries to act as the ambassadors of their country. That's why older brother, prince Ron, stayed at the country he was originally positioned so that he could marry the princess Hermione, the princess of the land he was the ambassador of and promised to visit her on her wedding day. She also told that her mother had died when she was still two years old, but before her mother died she arranged the wedding that would help merge the kingdom with the neighboring country ruled by King James and Queen Lily Roseroot and their most trusted advisers Duke Sirius Darkmark and Baron Remus Lapizlazul, when she was fifth teen, she meet prince Harry and they immediately fell in love. But her jealous step sister from her step mother's first marriage wanted the throne for herself so when her father was dying her step mother persuaded him to make her daughter the regent so she has many opportunities to steal the crown. Now that she left the kingdom, her step sister will have the opportunity to take her love prince Harry and her birth right. Then they told her in exchange of her tale, that all of them except Molly work in the farm, Molly mostly stays in the house except for lunch, which she brings to them, at the farm. Now that Ginny became part of their family they decided that she and molly would go to the farm and have picnic lunches.

Ginny and the Weaslebe's were getting along great 'exactly like home, just without Ron adding to the brothers bickerings.' Ginny thought when they were having a picnic. Today was the day she arrived a month earlier, what she didn,t know is that her evil step-sister was going to find out that she was still alive this very day. 'what kind of trouble did we get ourselves into' she said to herself when they stared clearing the pinic, what she didn't know it was gonna get alot worse.


	3. the other's journeys

A week earlier…

Hermione arrived at the same time in a spacious room filled with books. They arrived a week earlier than Ginny in the story. The one who made the spell forgot to mention if more than one person will enter a fairy tale they might not end up together and in the same time period. Unfortunately for our heroes they discovered that a little bit too late. Hermione was sitting in an arm chair in front of the fire. When Hermione finally regained her senses she decided to walk a bit because of the cramps that were starting to form on her legs. "where am I?" she said to herself looking at all the different books lining the walls, looking at the different volumes of books were a dream come true for her. While looking at the books she noticed a mirror at the end of one of the shelves, she wanted to see herself if she stayed the same or her looks changed drastically. What she saw made her gasped in awe, she still looks the same but with a different aura and that her face and hair was fixed that took her breath away. She had make up on but lightly and naturally that made her look like a fairy queen, and that her hair was intricately wrapped up with pearls that was almost the same size. Her gown was the same light blue gown she wore when they casted the spell but with more designs and more riches were sewn into it like diamonds and sapphires that made her look even more like a queen than ever. She was so busy looking at her reflection that she did not notice that somebody familiar entered the library. When she finally decided that looking at her reflection wasn't going to change anything and help any one and decided to look for the others. Hermione turned around…

Ron on the other hand had a harder landing; his character was having a hunting trip with the court members of "the prince-to-be" until he "passed out" in the middle of the game that is when Ron "woke up" he immediately went into character and told his "friends" that he was just tired and that he needed to rest. When he finally arrived back at the palace of Gingerlun he decided to look for the others. He first looked at the palace library to look for Hermione, by luck Hermione was there looking at her reflection and admiring the gown she was wearing, then she immediately turn to leave with a glazed look on her face that she accidentally bumped into Ron. "Ron! Thank goodness you're here. I was looking for you." Hermione said hugging him as soon as she saw his face. "Yeah, you were looking for me real hard." Ron said hugging Hermione back which earned him a slap in the head. "For your information, I was looking for you, but I got a little bit distracted." Hermione said looking back at the mirror. When a maid interrupted their conversation, "Your highnesses today is the 15 both of you only has half a month to prepare the wedding of crowned prince Harry Roseroot and crowned princess Ginerva Swandelix, before the event both of you needs to update the book of years." "Of course bring it here and we'll do it as soon as possible." Hermione said with all her dignity and pride which made her sound like a queen.

When the book finally arrived all the servants left leaving the two alone for the writing. The book was bound by colored leather, its outer layering was light blue and the title that was spelled across the top in bright red letters was; the year book of magnificent kingdom of Gingerlun. Hermione immediately started reading the latest entries that showed the date when Ron first arrived to their last entry. There they learned the past Ginny made, for all of them.

Harry was the last to arrive five days before the wedding, while he on the other hand had the softest landing of all of them he woke up on a four poster bed twice the size of the one he used to use at Hogwarts. After a few minutes of wondering where in Merlin's name he was, someone opened one of he hangings, that person made Harry gasped in surprise. "Harry! You're awake already! We usually have to pry you off the bed just to make sure you were half awake." The man that looks exactly like Sirius said giving him a short but elegant bow. "Sirius?" Harry said in a daze reliving the painful memory that was etched on his mind. "Yes Harry what's the matter? You're having another pre wedding jitters?" the man inquired looking at him with concern. "I… I'm fine really you just surprised me that's all." Harry said while sitting up at his bed. "If you say so my lord and beloved godson, I will have the maids bring you your breakfast and Remus and the others will arrive soon, your parents are also expecting you at the library after your daily rituals." Sirius said, with another elegant bow he turned and left the room. Before he left he said "and Harry never forget that me and Remus Will always be your godfathers, when you need anything just ask and we will do anything for you." Then he left.

An hour later he arrived at the Roseroot palace library, where he will meet his parents for who knows what. There in the library were two chairs facing the fire three men standing in front of it so it was impossible for Harry to distinguish who they were, until one of them turned to greet him. There Sirius and his father King James greeted him, "Harry my boy, good you're here we have lots of things to discuss." His father said leading him to the chair beside his mother. There they discussed the marriage agreement end the book of years in their land and that he must also follow the tradition that every marriage of nobility in every land a new book of years are passed down from the chief priest of the land. That is where Harry found the story Ginny has told the dwarves and decided to wait for the day he has to go to the Swandelix court, with his faithful godfather and adviser and his favorite ambassador and family friend, Remus.

At last the famous four is finally complete again. Little did they know things were going to be much harder and that the spell has a few secrets that will expose itself in the near but as well distant future.


	4. author's note

Author's note:

I'm sorry for forgetting to the Disclaimer announcement, cause every time I add a chapter I keep forgetting, and I'm to lazy to change it once I posted my chapter. Once again I'm so sorry for not telling that the characters in my fan fiction are not mine. Hope no one got mad and thought that I was claiming J.K Rowling's characters.


	5. at the palace

Disclaimer: this is my story but not my characters! I repeat, this is my story but not my characters! Hope you enjoy 

Meanwhile at the palace, princess regent Cho was storming the palace ordering and snapping at all the servants she would see and calling for more by the minute. She was soaked to the bone luring her stupid step-sister was easy but the storm was harder to escape than planed, but now the storm has passed and acting was the next step to accomplish her goal.

It was already midnight not a creature stirred in the night, walking to the tower was the only task she hated doing during those nights of training, but now she appreciated everything her mother did for her, teaching her the spells, and many more. Now she knows for sure the crown is hers as well as the love of Prince Harry. Arriving at the tower turret was always the hardest part, making sure that nobody would see her and sliding trough the hidden room was always a tricky task.

The room was colored and carpeted in deep crimson and touches of black were also to be found inside. Looking at the room closely, it resembles an old fashion library, but with a hint of witch craft. A cauldron was in the fire place and different types of glass holders that resemble renaissance perfume bottles were on a table beside the gigantic mirror over looking the room. Walking towards the mirror Cho stared at her reflection, sure Harry was infatuated with her stupid sister, but she's beautiful, smart and can make Harry's wildest dreams come true. Looking at the mirror she now knows why her mother loved this particular room, this was the place were she would do her spells that made the people love her. 'More like, fear her.' Cho said looking outside the window at the courtyard were the people of the kingdom watch her mother burn three months after her step-father's mysterious illness that took his life. She knows that the people didn't trust her mother or her but her mother didn't believe her that waiting for a while before killing the king after he named her, Cho, regent princess was a bad idea, she knew that the people and the council already knew and/or suspected her mother now that the king was already dead nothing stopped them to burn her into ashes. But still the deed was done nobody could change the signed document except the day Ginny will be crowned queen, but it already was a useless battle, she is dead.

Walking towards the mirror while gazing at herself, she remembers that the only thing her mother passed on to her was her mother's powers, so witchcraft was in the family of De Chan. The mirror began to fog again; the image of Cho's late mother appeared. "Mother, I am pleased to say that Ginny is as good as gone." Cho said to the ghost of her mother while she spat out Ginny's name. "Do you think that 'good as dead is good enough for me?!" the ghost of the late queen that lives in the mirror shouted at her daughter. "You might think that but what if she somehow comes back and reveal that you tried to kill her; what will happen to you the lightest punishment you'll get is banishment or worst burning just like me." The ghost said pointing an accusing finger at her daughter. "But mother my best huntsman Collin Creevey will be back soon he will bring me her heart as soon as he arrives-" "You better make sure that her heart is disposed of properly someone might find it and learn its secrets." The ghost interjected before Cho could finish her plan. "Of course I will I'll feed it to her love ones. As soon as I get my hands on her heart I will put it in the soup that will feed the royal guests." "It is good to know that I have taught you well." The late queen said looking at her daughter with proud eyes. Eyes were the only part of her that can be seen, because she was covered from head to toe with an identifiable material that looked like it was burned with her. When the clock tower bells rang indicating that it was already one in the morning the two witches stopped their chat and plan making a looked at the window, more precisely at the towers that indicates the end of their time together for the day. "Its already time my child, be careful. I also expect you to be the charming hostess the other royals need to see after the death of their precious princess." The queen said, and then laughs the wicked laugh she was known for, before disappearing.

The next day Cho was having breakfast in bed because she refuses to leave her room because she pretends to grief and blames herself for the lost of Ginny. She even rubs her eyes with onions so her maids can see that she was crying. When she was finishing her food, a maid rushed in and gave her a letter that Prince Ronald has sent, he has heard of the dilemma that his sister was in and he intends to send his bride's best trackers to help with the rescue of his missing sister, she knows that by the time the trackers came her stupid sister will be dead by then, so she accepted their help graciously.

Meanwhile at the Gingerlun kingdom Ron was pacing the study he and Hermione share, these is the room where they talk about the plans they were to do first, both of them decided that they will assist the search and when they couldn't find Ginny they will attend the funeral that will be held for her behalf, so that they could search for themselves. But for now they only could assist in sending their best trackers and so forth. "We can only hope that she already found the cottage you and I know that much." Hermione said while walking towards Ron. When she was beside the window Ron pacing in front of, "look she is already old enough to do this kind of things, I know your worried I am as well, Ginny is like my sister and I would be heart broken if anything happens to her but you have to accept the fact she will be 'poisoned' or so to speak but Harry's here and he will be able to kiss Ginny no matter what happens." Hermione said trying to be the voice of reason, in Ron's cataleptic stage of worrying. "I know. Its just… bloody hell!" Ron said when looking at the window to the road where their messenger will be using to deliver the answer of the regent princess Cho. "I guess there's nothing to do but wait for all of this to unravel." Ron finally said after minutes of silence that followed his out burst. So both of them waited looking out the window waiting for messenger that holds Cho's answer to their invitation.


	6. journey of the royals

Disclaimer: this is my story but not my characters! I repeat, this is my story but not my characters! Hope you enjoy 

At the palace the trumpets sounded as the messenger of the Gingerlun kingdom arrived. Prince Ronald Swandelix is appointed to arrive in a few days with his bride-to-be to mourn the death of his younger sister the crowned princess Ginerva. Everything was being prepared inside the castle for his visit, even though he was sent to a different country to be the ambassador, he was still prince of the land of Swandelix.

Even though Ron and Hermione knew that Ginny was alright they can't help but feel anxious, she was still missing even though the nobles pronounced her dead, they knew that if they searched for her, they might just bring trouble in their wake. The carriage ride to the Palace was silent, the tense feeling were mostly felt of grief because most of the other nobles were with them crying their eyes out. Hermione was dabbing her eyes while Ron held her other hand and looked at the window that shows the woods were she was lost; according to the letter of retelling Cho sent them so they could look at the maps and sent forth the trackers they have promised, praying to Merlin that his sister was safe and sound at the dwarves cottage.

Meanwhile Harry was still at his kingdom's main library at the palace reading the events that has unfolded here in the land of tales or that's what he call this strange land in his mind. He learned that in a few days he was going to the kingdom of Swandelix to see his bride-to-be and that he will marry in a span of two weeks and three days starting the moment he arrive inside the kingdom two days from now. A few hours later he was still reading when the horns blared, his parents and godparents entered the library, they look like they've been hit by a canon, "Harry dear," his mother said with a dejected tone casting him a look that shows pity and sadness at the same time. "What's wrong?" Harry said while he placed his book on the side table and turned to look at them. "Harry, something happened to princess Ginerva." His father said looking at him with worried eyes. "What do you mean, is she alright, what happened to her?" Harry said panics rising in him by the second, no instructions and/or side effects were mentioned on the spell book except on how to cast it, so they don't know if something happens to you in the story if you will be alright in the real world. "a messenger has arrived from the kingdom of Swandelix. She was lost during the storm they searched for weeks, we even sent some of our own trackers to help, but they couldn't find her. She was pronounced dead yesterday the people are mourning the loss, we must come leave immediately so that we will arrive in time for the funeral." King James said looking at his son with mournful eyes, all of them knew that, even if the prince and princess just met they already love each other. "Of course father but will the marriage be cancelled what about the promise mother has given the late queen Margot." Harry said looking at his parents with sorrowful eyes. "We will offer Cho the same contract we have given Ginny if she accepts then the marriage will pursue but if not then we cannot be blamed for the broken promise we tried but she rejected, which in any case hard to believe because I for one knows that Cho is quite infatuated with you when both of you met." King James said looking at his son with mixed emotions. He did not want his son to marry just for duties the first engagement was a different matter because his son and Princess Ginny was in love with each other, but marrying his son for gain was different. "I will marry who ever is present at the altar." Harry said with no emotion in his voice what so ever. This caused his parents and godparents to have broken hearts.

Days passed the journey that will fulfill the promise has started. The royal Roseroot family has decided to traveled together because the King James and Queen Lily has decided that instead of breaking the contract the next female heir will be the one to marry their son so that Queen Lily's promise to her best friend the first late queen of Swandelix that their countries be united will still be fulfilled. So now they are on their way to land of Swandelix to renew the marriage contract that connects the two lands and two (broken) hearts.

Harry pretended to be miserable because he new that Ginny will be fine for now, but he also knew that a few days after arriving in the land he must start searching the woods so that he and Ginny could start planning on how to get out and to finish the story early. Ridding his horse gave him the excuse of feeling the sweet clean air that he misses during his Hogwarts days. And the bumpy roads that they were traveling help him give the look of grieving the people inside the carriage needed to see so that their guess that he had feelings for Ginny was correct.

Their arrival was also being prepared for at the Swandelix palace. Cho was looking at the window with the view of the road where the Royal Roseroot family will arrive she knows that queen Lily will never back out of a promise she made to her best friend. Cho knows that and hopefully that they might someday accept her into their royal family when they see that their son will be happier with her than their first intended bride. Smiling to herself she just looks on hopping that they would arrive soon.

Queen Lily on the other hand was miserably looking at the scenery they were passing, as well as Harry who decided that he wanted to ride his stead along side the carriage, she also thought about the promise she made with her best friend on her friend's death bed she knows that she have to keep her promise and uniting her son to that witch of a girl was one of the hardest promises she intended to keep. She also knows hat her son was still in love with the (suppose to be) dead princess Ginny. She was also heart broken because of the girl's death; she liked how the girl looked at the world with a new perspective and how she sees the good in every one. But she is dead and there is nothing they can do about it, so with a broken heart she intends to keep her promise no matter what.

King James and his right hand men Duke Sirius Darkmark and family friend Baron Remus Lapizlazul were discussing the arrangements that will be needed to help secure the possibility of renewing the marriage contract. While talking to each other they kept stealing glances at Harry and his obvious demeanor. Their conversation finally took a turn when the always blunt Sirius said that Harry deserved to be happy and choose his own wife the only reason that he did not object the first arrangement because was he was also in love with the beautiful Ginny. "But Sirius a blood promise is made and we intend to keep our promise Harry knows his duties and will never back out even if you asked him to do it, like me and his mother we always put duties before need." James said looking at his almost exact replica with the exception of his mother's eyes Harry (annoyingly hears almost every time) was the carbon copy of his father. Sirius and Remus discussed a plan to make sure that the woods were searched properly they planed to make a small hunting party and try to search for Ginny harder than the pathetic search party Cho called experts.

Baroness Dora, wife of Baron Remus Lapizlazul, on the other hand was looking at Prince Harry with sad eyes she owed him the happiness that she has now, he was the one who convinced his uncle Remus to marry her even though of their age difference, now they are the proud parents of their first son Teddy Lapizlazul, of which their son was the godson of the prince. She could do nothing for him and it pains her, 'but there is something the men might do by the way those three are acting' she said to herself, 'I promise to help you any way I can Harry just count on me.' Baroness Dora said looking at the boy… no man she held dear to her heart that is just like the brother she always wanted.

So this is how the company traveled towards the land of Swandelix finding the strength in their people and their promise, these were the chains that weren't easily broken that bound the family to the witch they call Princess Cho.


	7. arrival and reunion

Disclaimer: this is my story but not my characters! I repeat, this is my story but not my characters! Hope you enjoy 

The day of the arrival of the two Royals caused a buzz among all the people of the land including the nobles, the crowned prince Ronald was arriving today with his bride crowned princess Hermione, not only that but the whole royal Roseroot family was here as well to honor the late crowned princess Ginerva.

The trumpets sounded, the drums beat, and all of the different instruments that were used for welcoming royalty sounded. The gate opened and the Gingerlun Royals and some nobles were welcomed into the city. Ron and Hermione were having panic attacks, even tough their emotions never showed on the outside, both of their interior feelings were battling against each other. Their carriage were passing by the streets that showed the peasants houses and they noticed that they were being showered with white rose petals.

They finally arrived at the palace, and the carpet that indicated where they were supposed go down, Ron and Hermione noticed that a beautiful girl was standing in front with many nobles at her heels. She was wearing the bluest gown that Hermione has ever seen she was also cover with sapphires, her makeup was applied heavily with made her look like she was trying very hard to look her best which only made her look worst, Hermione also noticed that the girl looked liked Cho. When Hermione stepped down the carriage with Ron's help both of them noticed a nauseating smell that grew stronger as Cho look-a-like drew near. "Welcome back to your birth land your highness." She said curtseying to Ron, then she turned to Hermione drew in a deep curtsey and said "welcome to the great land of Swandelix we are honored that you yourself have decided to honor her late majesty crowned princess Ginerva. I am Cho De Chan-Swandelix I was the princess regent until late princess Ginerva is crowned queen, but now I will be the one to take her place." then turned and address both of them and said "this is Marietta, she is my first lady-in-waiting she will show you to your suite. I would gladly do it myself you see, but their royal highnesses, the royal Roseroot family will be arriving in a couple of moments, or so their messenger said." Cho said while curtsying deeply and waved her heavily jeweled arm that indicated to follow the girl she introduced earlier.

Inside the palace shone with many works of art and armor. "Just like Hogwarts, just without the ghosts, moving paintings, and the familiar faces." Ron said looking around. When a big burly man passed by suddenly acknowledge them "Ron! Hermione! Good to see you two again, just wish the circumstances were different." The Hagrid look-a-like said which cause an uproar among the nobles behind them and Marietta said indignantly "Hagrid! You have no right talking to them that way! You didn't even bow! You are giving them a rude welcome!" to them she turned and curtsied deeply and said "Forgive our game keeper, crowned princess Ginerva gave him free reign, so his manners is very atrocious, you will never see him again on this part of the palace for the rest of your stay as well as your future visits." Ron on the other hand immediately said "don't worry about it Hagrid is an old friend. We gave him permission to address us that way." Looking relived that a familiar face wasn't bowing at him and talked to him liked his old friend gave him a feeling of hope and reassurance. Blushing Marietta begged for an apology and immediately showed them their rooms ending the unannounced tour she just gave the royal party.

Meanwhile at the grand entrance where Cho welcome the Gingerlun party, the Roseroot party just arrived. "Welcome back to the great land of Swandelix." Cho said sweeping into her grand curtsy thinking that they would immediately like her if she gave them with her utmost attention. All of them bowed in return. "I am Cho De Chan-Swandelix I have replaced my dear late step-sister for the throne. I will be escorting you to your rooms and supper will be served in two hours, so all of you can rest and settle in, if you have any objections please feel free to voice it out immediately and we will do our best to change it." Cho said while turning which indicated that they must follow.

The Roseroot party immediately took to analyzing or more likely comparing her with the late sweet tempered Ginerva. 'She has too much on and there's this aura about her that makes me kind of suspicious' James, Sirius, and Remus thought at the same time. 'This girl will make Harry miserable' Baroness Dora thought to herself while looking at their host. Queen Lily on the other hand was thinking about the odds on how Harry' will fare once they were married. Harry on the other hand was still thinking on how to find Ginny.

During the two hours Cho gave the party's to rest Harry decided that he needed a walk to help him think. While walking around the palace he noticed the library and decided to pass some time since has nothing to do. While inside he heard a familiar banter he hasn't heard for a span of a week, looking around he spotted that familiar bright red color that Ron calls hair. "Ron! Hermione!" he said looking at his two best friends. "Harry! You finally arrived!" Hermione said while hugging him. Ron clapped him on the shoulder and said "Good to see you mate I miss your mug since the month and a half we casted the spell." This shocked Harry a lot "both of you have been here more than a month while I've only been here a week." He said looking at the two of his friends with an astonish expression. "Then you really missed out mate." Ron said sinking at the armchair he was sitting at earlier, "yeah I know, feel like had amnesia or something." "Oh Harry we were so worried about you we never heard anything from you until today and then Ginny disappeared and got there letter that she was pronounced dead, I couldn't stop crying for ages until I realized that we were just portraying Snow white." Hermione said looking like she was close to tears yet again. "I know Hermione, but me and Sirius as well as Remus we have a plan on how to scout the forest, she will be there living with the dwarves right?" Harry said looking at Hermione with mixed emotions in his eyes. "Yes as the story goes she will. Now we need to discuss the books characters some of them looks familiar don't you think?" "Maybe its just the spells way to help us get into character more." Ron said thinking about the different people they meet that looks like some of their friends as well as some of their deceased acquaintance. "Yeah I know. It's a little freaky looking at my mom and dad as well as Sirius and Remus, knowing their dead in our world." Harry finished, looking at his friends with hopeful looks in his eyes. "Enough about this horrid topic. Why don't we discus about the plan you and Sirius made." Hermione said praying to lighten up the mood. They stayed in the library until they were informed that supper was about to be served.


End file.
